Arthur's Betrayal
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! What is the worst betrayal? Set right after the events of : "The Kick", "Ariadne's Secrets", "Ariadne's Birthday", "Arthur's Ghosts","Ariadne's True Love"
1. Chapter 1

**What is the worst betrayal?**

** Set right after the events of :**

"**The Kick"**

"**Ariadne's Secrets"**

"**Ariadne's Birthday"**

"**Arthur's Ghosts"**

"**Ariadne's True Love"**

"**Hostage"**

"**Bedtime Stories"**

"**Arthur's Secrets"**

"**Never Hold Back"**

"**Deception"**

"**Arthur's Birthday"**

"**Ariadne's Thread"**

"**Arthur's Totem" **

**and...**

"**A Week at This Level"**

**Please read them or else you won't know what's going on. Don't worry kids. There is erotica. **

**Arthur's Betrayal **

1.

~ Arthur was in love with a beautiful girl named Kathryn. She had the most enchanting face he had ever seen. When she slept, her face was so perfect and lovely the Point Man couldn't help but love her. He could watch her sleep all day.

~ "I don't know what's wrong with you people." Eames said as the Arthur held the newborn baby girl. "You keep having these babies like you don't know what's causing it."

Cobb laughed and looked over at his new daughter being held by his best friend. The infant smothered in pink and the Point Man obviously in love.

"Well, I hope this doesn't get Sadie talking about babies again. I'd hate to do another inception on her to get her to give up on that idea." Eames said.

Cobb jumped.

"You've done inception on Sadie?" He asked worriedly. That scowl back on his face.

The Forger nodded.

"Several times. Any time she wants to get married or have kids. I don't know why she wants to mess up a good thing." Eames said.

~ Arthur and his wife Ariadne had come back to Paris a few months ago from New York, only to find their friend Cobb and his nanny Sarah were expecting a baby.

They had denied even being together despite the fact that their closest friends were in favor of the relationship. Cobb and Sarah hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy until they couldn't avoid at any longer.

~ "Cobb looks so happy to be a father again." Ariadne said as her two boys played nosily on the living room floor.

Sarah looked out on the porch as the men were all talking.

"Yes, I'm really glad he loves the baby." She said nervously. The pretty nanny seemed distracted.

"Of course he does. You know better then anyone what a good father he is." Ariadne told her as Dominic yelled at his younger brother who had just stolen his toy.

Daniel being visually impaired didn't seem to slow him down. The boys were always together and they were each others best friend and worst enemy at time. Daniel was able to keep up with his older brother as he was learning to walk and talk.

"I know." Sarah said. "It's just, it's so cliche isn't it? Lonely widower falls for the nanny. How pathetic can you get?" She said sadly.

"Sarah." Ariadne said. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I've seen pictures of Mal. She was such a beauty. She's been all over the world and they were together since college. I just can't possibly measure up."

"He's not looking for you to measure up." Ariadne told her friend.

Sarah was a natural beauty. Her features were strong and her skin and hair needed little work to make her beautiful. The problem was; she didn't see this about herself. She saw herself as a plain girl who had a landed the Extractor simply because he was so lonely.

"I wasn't looking to get pregnant." Sarah explained. "I didn't want to trap him."

"You didn't _trap_ him. The two of you have been together for two years now." Ariadne said.

"He want's to get married." Sarah whispered worriedly.

"Do it." Ariadne told her.

"How can I?" Sarah laughed. "The only reason he feels he has to ask me is because we have a baby together now."

"He want's to marry you because he loves you." Ariadne said as she could hear her boys start to fight. Again.

Sarah shook her head.

"If I marry him, he will meet someone he is truly compatible with and then feel I've tired him down." She told the Architect.

Ariadne couldn't say anything to this because a loud uproar had erupted from the living room. Daniel had stolen his toy back from his brother and was screaming.

"No!" Her youngest shouted as he toddled to where he knew his mother was. The baby of the family was not even 2 years old and even though he couldn't see, he had no fear about walking.

The little boy stood, walked, fell, stood walked, fell and reached his mother. He could always find her. The sound of her voice was the first thing he searched for.

"Mine!" Dominic screamed as he raced after his brother.

"No!" Daniel shouted as he waved a fist towards the sound of his brother's voice.

Both boys were shouting as the two women tore them apart.

It was at that moment, Darcy and Phillipa came into the room. Fresh from one of their many recent fights. Lately, the girls couldn't get along about anything. What the two former best friends were fighting about, Ariadne never found out because Daniel started to cry and Dominic was shouting.

The men heard the commotion from the balcony and came to see what was happening. James was running around the room and had knocked something off a table.

Sarah warned them to not step on the glass as the younger boys were in full temper tantrum mode now.

Eames excused himself and left. Cobb told Darcy and Phillipa to play nicely or play separately.

Sarah and Ariadne pulling the boys apart as they both shouted and screamed.

Arthur had walked back into the room ignoring the fray as he put Kathryn in her bassinet.

He turned to look at the commotion of screaming and shouting children. His wife looking harassed as James ran around the room. Enjoying the anarchy.

"Ariadne, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" She shouted at her husband over Daniel's screams.

~ A few hours later, Arthur was driving the family home.

Daniel was sleeping in his car set. His older brother Dominic sleeping beside him. Their fighting forgotten and they loved each other once more.

Ariadne admitted that she loved her sons a little more when they were like this. Sleeping.

Darcy was still angry over her fight with Phillipa. The girls seeming to have grow apart while Darcy lived in New York.

"Kathryn is just so beautiful." Arthur said still remembering the sweet baby he had held.

Sarah had dressed her in pink and she looked exactly like a girl should look in Arthur's mind. The newborn opening her eyes to look at him before falling back to sleep.

He could still remember how warm her little body was in his arms.

"Yes, she is. Sarah is worried that Cobb will feel trapped." Ariadne told her husband.

"Nonsense." Arthur told his wife.

"That's what I told her." Ariadne said.

"You didn't spend a lot of time with the baby." Arthur pointed out.

"Because I was busy with the boys. Thank God their in school now. I don't think I could handle the both of them acting like this all day." She said.

She was so worn out from her overactive offspring, that the only thing she wanted to do was sleep when she dropped them off at school.

Daniel was doing very well at his school for the blind. The teachers showing him how to operate in his world of darkness. There were times, when he would play with his brother, that Ariadne forgot her youngest was blind. The little boy would play, walk and fight just like a sighted child.

Dominic and Darcy were both in school and she felt guilty for having the past few days to herself lately. Days when she did nothing but sleep and read. Enjoying her privet time.

"I can't wait to go back to work. Cobb told be a little about the client and I've already begun work on the mazes." Ariadne told her husband.

She had been looking forward to going into the field for a month now. She hadn't been able to participate in anything the Team did for a long time. Having two young children so close together had made her priorities change so suddenly.

But now the kids were all in school, she was a free woman. She could go back to work in dream extraction and not be the frazzled stay at home mom the boys had needed.

Now that the boys were in school, and she had eight hours a day free, she could go back to her chosen work of dream extraction.

"I think we should have another a baby." Arthur said suddenly. "Maybe try for a girl." He added hopefully.

Ariadne felt her daydream of working with the team fall apart.

She looked at her husband as if he had grown a third head.

"Arthur, are you crazy?" She snapped at him in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Cobb and Eames heard the fighting long before Arthur and Ariadne reached the work shop.

"You don't get to just _decide_ this." Arthur was shouting.

Cobb looked to the Forger as both men felt uncomfortable.

"Oh really? I think _I_ make the final decision!" Ariadne shouted back. Their voices carrying all the way to their friends.

It was Ariadne's first day back working on dream extraction. Her Team members excited to have their Architect back full time after almost 3 years. Motherhood diverting her attention.

"This is _both_ of ours decision and you haven't even heard me out!" Arthur shouted as the lift dinged to the second floor.  
"I've heard all I want to hear, Arthur!" Ariadne told the Point Man as they stepped out of the lift and ignored Cobb and Eames.

"So what I want doesn't matter?" Arthur said angrily. His face pulled into that scowl he only wore when things went wrong.  
"Arthur, you're not the one who has been pregnant or nursing for the past three years. You're not the one who couldn't have caffeine or drink alcohol. You can't just _decide_ that we're going to have another baby because you are not the one having it!" She spat back as she shed her coat.

"You think I wasn't their for you during the pregnancies?" He barked.

"You were there!" Ariadne shouted. "But lets face it, you were able to go to work and you were in control of your body."  
"I work very hard at being a good father." Arthur growled.  
"I'm not saying you don't." Ariadne hissed. "But we are _done_ having babies, Arthur. I'm so happy the boys are in school so that we can have our life back."

"No, you are not the only one how has a vote in this. I have the right to have another child if I want to." Arthur said casting off his coat.

"Well, good luck achieving that without your wife!" Ariadne shouted.

"I can't believe you sometimes." Arthur said. His voice hot and dangerous. "Have I ever denied you anything? Haven't I provided well enough for you and our children?"

"Arthur, that's not the issue!" Ariadne cried. "For the past few years I have been this _mommy_ person and I haven't had a _second_ to be myself. The other day, I was at the market alone and it felt like a vacation! I've been looking forward to going back to work and just because you fell in love with Katie, I'm the one who has to sacrifice another year of my life?"

"Are you worried that another baby will be blind? Like Daniel?" Arthur questioned. His face still angry.

Ariadne stepped back threw him a disgusted look.

"I'm not giving that the dignity of an answer. You know I love my son and he is doing so well in school people hardly know he blind." She hissed. Her voice dangerous as she bore enraged holes at the Point Man.

Arthur looked murderous as the couple glared at each other.

Ariadne seemed to notice Cobb and Eames for the first time. She nodded to Arthur who turned to his friends. Both of them looking embarrassed that Cobb and Eames had seen them fighting.

~ "Trouble in paradise?" Eames teased as the Forger and Point Man watched Cobb and Ariadne go into the dream. The Architect showing the Extractor the maze she designed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur grumbled.

"Well, I think we got idea." Eames laughed. "You want another baby and she doesn't. She's the one who has to be pregnant and have the baby and so whatever she decides as far as having kids, you have no vote." Eames said.

"Exactly." Arthur said in surprise. "It's not right. I have just as much say in this as she does. I'm not done being a father. I want a daughter."

"You have a daughter. Darcy." Eames offered helpfully.

"Not the same. I never had Darcy as a baby. I love being a father to a new baby. It's the best feeling in the world." He told Eames. The Point Man able to be open to the Forger on this rare occasion. "I love it when my wife is pregnant, I love all of it." He said sadly.

"Family man." Eames sighed. "So boring."

Arthur threw Eames a hateful look.

~ Cobb and Ariadne were down in the dream. She was teaching him the new level.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." She told him.

"You're not the only couple that fights." Cobb laughed. "Mal and I used to raise the roof."

Ariadne smiled.

"I just wish Arthur would think about what having another baby would mean. All he seems to focus on are the good aspects of a new baby." She told him as they explored a complex office building. "There's a lot of hardships that he seems to have forgotten about." She sighed.

Cobb looked troubled.  
"I'm a widower. I have two children who will never be able to understand why they don't have a mother. I'm almost 40 and I'm a new father. My girlfriend won't marry me and I think she has postpartum depression. I know all about the hardships." He said.

"I'm sorry, Cobb." Ariadne said.

The Extractor sighed.  
"Did she say anything to you? About us?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"I think she feels that one day you'll change your mind and only stay because of Katie."

"That's crap." Cobb said angrily.

"I know that. You know that. Sarah doesn't know that." Ariadne said.

Cobb sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to Arthur about the whole respecting your rights to not have a baby if you don't want one." Cobb offered.

"No. I can handle my husband. Like I said, he feel in love with your daughter and it turned him all... baby crazy." Ariadne said with a trace of annoyance in her voice.

Cobb smiled.  
"She is a charmer huh?" He laughed.

They wandered around the maze of the dream for awhile.  
"Eames said he's been performing inception on Sadie." Cobb said suddenly.

"What?" Ariadne asked.

"What he says." Cobb shrugged. "Every time Sadie wants to get married or have kids, he performs an inception to change her mind."

"That's awful." Ariadne said thinking of Eames manipulating her friend like that.

It was almost like abuse.

"Cobb, you never told Arthur or Eames about Mal. About how you knew inception was possible." She said.

The Extractor shook his head.

"You never told Arthur about it." he said softly. That haunted scowl back on his face.  
"It's not my secret to tell. You have to tell them." She said sadly.

The Extractor nodded.

"You have to tell them. Inception, done the wrong way could turn bad." She whispered.

~ "You know, if you really want to change her mind, you know there's a way." Eames said. Arthur turned away from his wife sleeping. The Extractor and Architect still in the dream.

"What way?" The Point Man growled.

Eames huffed a laugh.

"Come on, Arthur. No imagination. We work in dream extraction. We performed inception. We can go into her dreams and flick the baby switch back on in her brain." Eames offered.

Arthur thought about this.

"We would need a simple idea." He offered.

"The memory of how wonderful it is to be a mother?" Eames said. "I do the opposite with Sadie all the time."

"What if we mess up her mind?" Arthur asked looking at his wife sleeping helplessly.

"We haven't had any bad experiences before." Eames shrugged. "She wants another baby. She wants a little girl. She just doesn't_ know_ that she does. She needs some convincing."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ It had been a busy and productive day. Ariadne had loved almost every second of it. She had missed the work in dream extraction terribly and all the complicated philosophical talk of levels, time and the human subconscious.

The part she didn't love was her fight with her husband. She never fought with Arthur. Her husband had always been firm in his beliefs, but he respected hers enough until now.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said as he drove them to the kid's school.

Ariadne turned to her husband.

"I'm sorry to. We shouldn't fight about it." She told him.

"I just want a say in if were going to have more children." He said helplessly.

"You _do_ have a say." She said sadly. She was tired and looking forward to seeing her boys and Darcy again. "But ultimately, the choice is mine."

"Don't you want a little girl? Don't you want to have another baby with me?" He wheedled.  
His wife sighed.

"Arthur, I've been looking forward to rejoining the land of grown-ups for a long time now." She said.

"I thought you loved having babies with me." He said sadly.

"Don't do that, Arthur." She snapped suddenly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I've told you I don't want to get pregnant again and that's the end of it."

Arthur looked angry as he pulled up to the Daniel's school. His petite wife was quick to leave the car and pick up their son. The toddler doing well in his school that taught him to live in a world that he could not see. Daniel was happily roused from his nap as his mother tucked him into his car seat.

His father was watching the Architect smiling as his youngest son and talking to him. Her face so lovely as she cared for the baby. She was so much more beautiful to him when she took care of their children.

They picked up Dominic and Darcy from their schools and went home. The kids happily chattering about what they did in class today.

~ "Darcy, I want you to apologize to Phillipa next time you see her." Ariadne told the girl as she cooked dinner.

"Phillipa is always saying the meanest things!" Darcy cried.

"I don't care." Ariadne said. "The two of you used to be very close. No more fighting or the next time Cobb and the kids come over, you can just stay in your room alone."

Arthur smiled to himself as Darcy pleaded her case. He was sitting on the floor with his two sons. Dominic and Daniel playing with their large, toy cars. His boys crawling over him like they were puppies. How could he give this up? In a few more years, they would be Darcy's age. They wouldn't look to him as if he were their whole world like they did now. He wanted just one more baby who would love and trust him so perfectly.

He felt a tightness in his chest at the idea of no more children with Ariadne. Of never seeing her belly ripe with his child again.

~ After dinner, the children were worn out. All of them ready to go to bed as the day had taken it's toll on everyone.

"So glad everyone sleeps through the night now." Ariadne said happily as she jumped into bed next to her husband. Arthur felt the pain in his chest again. He had been working on his laptop when his wife returned to him after her shower. Her skin and hair smelling clean and fragrant. Her scent catching his attention and making him close his laptop and focus on her.

"You smell nice." He said nuzzling her neck. She giggled softly.

"It's a new body wash." She whispered as her husband's hands wandered up her night dress and touched her delicate skin.

She was breathing hard as Arthur's strong fingers explored the body he knew so well. His lips tasting her belly and inching closer to her breasts as she relaxed and enjoyed the feel of his hot, wet breath.

"Arthur." She whispered as her fingers laced through his hair. His mouth coming into contact with her breasts. His lips suckling them until they perked up in greeting.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the tickling sensation.

"Arthur, you know you have to wear a condom. I'm ovulating." She whispered as her husband moved his hands down her panties.

"I know." He said hotly into her skin. His kisses trailing down her belly. "I know you are."

"Arthur." She whispered as she could feel his body weight shift in bed and she realized he was naked and removing her last barrier of clothing.  
"Arthur, wait." She whispered as she felt he was about the take her.

She snapped away from him.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" She hissed at him as she turned on the light. The Point Man blinked at the intrusion of light.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" He asked as he moved closer to her. His need demanding her body to be satisfied as his lips tried to find hers once more.

"Arthur, you didn't put a condom on!" She said.

She almost felt ready to hit him.

After all they had talked about, he was going to try this.

"I can't believe you." She cried as he had the sense enough to look guilty. "You were going to lie to me about not wearing a condom knowing I'm not on any birth control?"

"Ariadne, I think you would love to have a little girl." The Point Man almost pleaded.

She moved out of their bed in frustration. Her hands finding her clothes in the bedding.

"Ariadne." He husband called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room." She told him. "Then in the morning, I'm going to see my doctor about going on the shot."

"Ariadne!" Her husband called after her as she left the Point Man to sleep alone.

~ Eames woke up to the ding of a text message.

_Eames. _

_I changed my mind. _

_I want to do an inception on Ariadne._

_Arthur._


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Arthur and Eames invaded Ariadne's dreams the very next night. A slight sedative before bed rendered the Architect unconscious and sleeping deeply

"She won't resist the idea we plant too hard." Eames assured the Point Man as the two of them laid her out on the couple's bed. Arthur ensuring his wife was breathing slow, steady breaths.

It occurred to him suddenly, that maybe he shouldn't do this. That maybe this was a bad idea that might hurt her.

"Ready?" Eames said as Arthur thought these things through.

"Yes." Arthur said numbly. "Yes, I'm ready."

~ They slipped into the well of her dreams.

"It's always an elevator. Don't worry." Eames was whispering in the darkness.

Arthur realized they were indeed moving. He looked at the old, rickety elevator that was moving slowly between floors. The buttons were old fashioned and a few of them were so covered in dirt and grime, he had to use his fingers to clean them to see the numbers.

"Don't go there, Arthur." Eames warned him as Arthur was about to press one of the older buttons. "That will be the places in her mind she keeps secret. Even from herself."

Arthur was terribly tempted to press the buttons. There was so much Ariadne kept from him and refused to tell him no matter how much he begged or demanded to know.

He never did find out who the homeless couple were. Or why she had needed money so badly a couple of years ago. He had let his curiosity die when it was clear her health was at risk. She was newly pregnant with Daniel and whatever stress she was feeling could hurt their baby.

~ Eames seemed to know where to go. A place in her mind where the idea of a new baby was wanted and a joyous thing. The lift clattered to a halt and the two men were presented with a view of the couple's home in Paris. The home was still empty of furnishings. It was the memory of when Arthur had first bought their home.

"Having a family would change us. It might not be for the better." Ariadne was saying.

She and the projection of the Point Man were seated at the window seat. Arthur remembering that day so well. They day she had agreed to marry him. The fight they had had just a few hours before. How he had to sleep in an empty bed.

"Ariadne." Arthur sighed. His large hands were wrapping around her small ones.

"It doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. Or have kids with you." She rushed ahead. Tears falling freely out of her big eyes.

He kissed her hands sweetly.

"We are _not_ our parents." He said taking her hands in his again. "I've spent my whole life trying not to be the kind of man my own father was." Arthur confessed. "I have faith you won't be the kind of woman your mother was. You're much too strong to give up so easily."

Ariadne was nodding.

"I want to marry you." She said softly. "I want to have babies with you." She confessed as Arthur was kissing her.

The real Arthur was watching as Ariadne suddenly sensed she was being observed.

Her brown eyes snapping away from the projection of the Point Man and to the lift where the real Arthur and Eames were.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed as she pulled away from the projection.  
"Time to go." Eames said pressing another button.  
The lift jumped to life again and pulled them downward still. Ariadne had reached the grate and pulled on it.

"What are you doing?" She shouted after them.

"Don't worry." Eames whispered. "Were going to remind her of all her memories of having babies. She won't remember us."

The Forger seemed to think for a moment.

"Might not." He corrected.

~ Arthur said nothing as they passed a floor that was a dark play ground covered in snow. A dark haired little girl was swinging a little boy on the swings. Snow falling on them as they didn't laugh and only stared at the passing intruders.

Arthur thought that was strange. And odd thing to be buried in his wife's mind. An eerie memory she never told him about.

~ They arrived at the memory of when she was a few months shy of giving birth to Dominic. Ariadne was sitting on the sofa. Her belly large as Darcy was coloring. The projection of Arthur had not arrived home yet. It was one of Arthur's favorite memories. One of the best parts of his life. He would come home to this wild little girl and his beautiful wife. Her body feeling so wonderful in his arms after they had made sure Darcy had her bath was was in bed. His hands going to her belly as they both thought only good things for their new baby.

Again, Ariadne caught them. Caught them and before she could stand up, they had fled to another level.

~ It was the first night Dominic was home. The new baby had been cared for by his parents who thought his diaper changes were so exciting. His opening hands and eyes were so magical and special.

"I think he looks like you." Ariadne said as their son was sleeping in the bed with them. He would be up in a few hours anyway and they had both been too excited to sleep.

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say!" The projection of the Point Man teased.

Before Eames could take the lift downward, Ariadne was on her feet. She raced to the elevator and her jerked the at the lift grate.  
"Arthur! What are you doing?" She demanded.  
"Is it supposed to be like this?" Arthur asked.

"No. We need to go further in." Eames said.

Arthur looked at the dirty buttons and Ariadne's eyes grew wide.  
"Don't, Arthur!" She screamed.

Her husband ignored her and engaged the dirtiest button as she pulled and jerked on the grate. Trying to get to them.

"Arthur!" She screamed.

"It'll be okay." Arthur said as she looked murderous. "I promise." He added.

~ "Sammy?" A dark haired little girl was saying in a dark and smelly apartment.

"Arthur, stay in the lift." Eames said as the Point Man opened the grate stepped off. He was drawn to the dark haired little girl.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" She was saying to a closet.

Arthur recognized the child version of Ariadne right away. Her body was too thin. There were bruises to her legs and she looked so scared and sad.

"Sammy? Please?" She said knocking on the door.

"It's alright." Arthur was saying. He turned the knob and found it was locked.

"I can open it." The Point Man said to the small, beautiful child who was too thin.

His would be daughter would look like her, and his heart wanted that mythical child even more.

"Sammy?" The child Ariadne whispered.

The Point Man pried the door open and it gave away easily.

A body fell out. The thin body of a young boy. His skin blue. His lips red and cracked from bleeding. His mouth covered in dried blood.

"Sammy!" The girl screamed. "Oh, Sammy!" She cried helplessly.

Suddenly there was an angry growl. Some kind of monster stirred to life from the darkness.

"Arthur, we can't be here." Eames said as Arthur saw red glowing eyes in the shadows.  
"Sammy!" The girl screamed as Arthur picked her up and ran with her to the lift.

"Leave her, she's just a projection!" Eames said.

The Forger closed the grate before a huge animal attacked them. It's claws banging on the elevator grate.

"Shut up! You little BITCH! It's your fault! It's all your fault!" The beast growled. The little girl cried and cowered behind Arthur.  
"It's alright. Your safe now." Arthur assured her. His heart beating fast as the animal tried to get at them. He could smell alcohol on it's breath.  
"Sammy!" The girl cried.  
"Who was that? Who was that little boy?" Arthur asked kneeling down to see her. Those same brown eyes that he loved so much, eyes that were so clever and strong, looked sad and broken.

"Sammy." Was all she said.

Arthur looked at Eames for help. If the Forger knew what that meant, he didn't show his hand.  
"Who is Sammy?" Arthur asked the child.

"My brother." She whispered. "My mom put him in the closet. My mom and dad, kept him in the closet for a long, long time."

Arthur blinked. Ariadne had always told him her father had left when she was still a baby. That she never knew him. She never said she had a brother. She had always lead him to believe she was an only child.

"I said not to take her. I said to not go down here." Eames growled.

"You know, don't you?" Arthur breathed at the thin little girl at his side wrapped her arms around her own body.

Eames shook his head.  
"Only what Sadie told me. What we had to do to protect your wife." The Forger said.

"Tell me!" Arthur shouted as the girl started to cry.

"Sammy!" She cried.

"All I know, is that there was this couple in Paris before the two of you moved to New York. That they were Ariadne's parents. They were trying to extort money from her and she was afraid to tell you." Eames said.  
"Ariadne always told me her mother was dead and her father was long gone. She never told me about any of this." Arthur sighed looking at the haunted, sad little girl at his side.

He wished he could take her out of this dream and into the home in Paris. Feed her good food and give her a safe home. In a way, that was exactly what he ended up doing with her.

The little girl reminded him so much of Darcy. Her sad little face. Her big, scared eyes.

No wonder Ariadne had been so patient and caring with Darcy when his abused half sister first came to live with them.

~ The Point Man visited all the levels of the lift. He saw the old couple adopting Ariadne. The little girl at his side holding his hand. Eames telling him this was a bad idea.

Arthur had always mistook the old couple in pictures as her grandparents who raised her after her mother's death. Instead, they adopted the sad little girl and gave her a nice home.

Every once and a while, the projections of Ariadne, and her adoptive parents would stop and stare at Arthur and the sad little girl holding his hand.

The Point Man could feel the dream time out.

"It's time to go." Eames said. "Can't say this mission was a success."

Arthur didn't want to let the child go. Her hands were cold as if she had been playing in the snow. He had to leave her. Had to leave her crying as they woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Ariadne woke up feeling well rested. It was something she could get used to now that there were no more night time feedings or diaper changes.

She got up and checked on her boys. The two of them sleeping peacefully in the predawn light of their room. Darcy was asleep in her room. Her wild mass of blond curls poking out of her covers.

Arthur was already up. He was alone in the kitchen, cooking.  
"You're cooking breakfast!" Ariadne exclaimed happily.

The Point Man looked embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah I am." He said.

"Arthur, I'm really sorry for the fight we had the other day." She said as he dished out some scrambled eggs for her.

Arthur didn't meet her eyes.  
"I'm sorry to." He whispered.

"Look, I'm not totally against having another kid. Just... not _right now_. You have to admit, we have our hands full." She laughed. "Maybe when the boys are a little older and Daniel's condition is more manageable."

She couldn't read the expression on Arthur's face. He looked sad, angry and something else she couldn't name.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing. I agree we can wait. If that what you want." Arthur whispered.

Daniel started to make his morning awake noises and Darcy had crept out of her room.

"Darcy, do you need to use the bathroom?" Ariadne asked. Her 'Mother's Voice' coming out.

"Yes." Darcy said in her sleepy eyed.

"Then go before you sit down and eat." Ariadne said as she went and fished her youngest out of his toddler's bed. She cleaned him up and shooed Dominic to the bathroom and she and the Point Man made sure the three little ones were fed, cleaned up, dressed and ready to start the day.

~ Arthur couldn't get the image of Ariadne as a child out of his mind. That painfully skinny body. Those large, frightened eyes.

'_Sammy, who was Sammy?_' He thought as he drove his family to school and then he and his wife to work.

"You know I think this might be the best part of my day." She whispered to him as they turned the radio off the kid's music and put on something more contemporary.  
"Why don't you take the long way?" She asked as her hand slipped into his.

Arthur smiled. He liked his privet time with his wife to. A place where his sons were not shouting, Darcy wasn't complaining and the music was contemporary piano, not radio Disney.

"Ariadne?" He asked.

She turned to him expectantly.

"I... I um..." He fumbled. He wanted to ask about Sammy. Wanted to know about the little boy in the closet. The snow covered playground.  
"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." Arthur said.

"Don't let me forget, we need to leave early and go to the market." She told him.

"I thought you just went to the market." Arthur said as he drove slowly through the traffic.

"I did..." She said. Her eyes seeming to go unfocused again. "I did, but... I need to buy more food." She said in a worried voice.

~ Ariadne kept thinking of only two things lately. The first, was that her pantry wasn't stocked enough. She had images of some horrible disaster hitting and her family would starve. So she loaded up her kitchen and even the hall closet with food. Something inside her was so terrified that her sons would go hungry.

The second, was Arthur protecting a dark haired little girl. A girl with big brown eyes and who was too skinny. A little girl that reminded her of Darcy, but wasn't.

She liked the idea of Arthur protecting that little girl. Something in her was very attracted to the idea of her handsome, gallant husband caring for the scared, broken child.

Her body felt like it was growing claws on the inside. She wanted the little girl in her mind here. Wanted Arthur protecting her. It was that same hallow gnawing feeling that she had when she first realized she wanted to have children with the Point Man. Back when Eames had inadvertently put the idea in her head that a boy with Arthur would be too much like the Point Man. Her womb was suddenly aching at the idea of a small little girl for Arthur. A little girl he would love and cherish.

Sometimes, she would be working, cooking, stocking the pantry, and she would fall to think about the little girl. Her brown eyes peeking out at her behind Arthur protective stance. A scared little girl who loved the Point Man so much, it made the Architect's body hurt.

She thought about these things as she made sure there was enough food and heat. That the children were warm enough in their beds at night. She couldn't sleep most nights from the worry.

~ Arthur was noticing something was wrong. Something was_ very_ wrong. Ariadne had begun hording food. She looked worried and nervous all the time now. No matter how much he convinced her that they had enough food in the house, she went to the store every day.

She made the boys over eat. Would snap at Darcy for not cleaning her plate. The fridge became over loaded with leftovers and, when they went bad and Arthur threw them out, Ariadne would fly into a rage.

"You don't need to cook this much!" He shouted at her as she was screaming to him about wasting food. "It's going bad!"

"Don't throw anything away!" She screamed at him. "I want the boys and Darcy to have something to eat if their hungry!"

"They never are hungry!" Arthur growled. "You cook too much every day!"

~ At night, things were also different. She was more affectionate to him. Her small body folding into his. Wanting to be close to him like she needed comfort from something.

She would cry for no reason lately. In the darkness as she was always wanting to touch him. Always frightened.

She demanded a lot of love making from him. It seemed to calm her. Relax her so she could sleep. But, soon enough, she was roused awake with some inexplicable fear.  
"I'm sorry." She cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I know I've been really paranoid."

"It's alright." He whispered in the darkness. He told her it would be alright, but he was very scared for her.

He was afraid that while he was in her dreams, he flicked the wrong switch in her brain. That something else had taken hold in her mind and was now growing unchecked like a virus.

He didn't know who to talk to about this. Who to ask.

Eames had never had a failed inception of Sadie, and had told the Point Man right away that he wasn't sure what the consequences would be. Sadie's inceptions had been simple but, in Ariadne's mind, things had gone very wrong.

It was a week later, when Ariadne had a horrible panic attack that Arthur was scared enough to ask for Cobb's help.

His wife had been cooking and the boys were fighting as always. Her youngest started crying and the next thing Arthur knew, Ariadne had almost knocked herself out trying to get to him. She had hit her head hard on and open cabinet door, the kind of thing you couldn't make up, as she picked up her boys and hushed them. Her voice scared as Arthur tried to look at the wound above her eyes that was now bleeding and would surely bruise.

She couldn't calm down and cried unchecked for a long time like she were a child herself.

~ "What's wrong with Mama?" Darcy asked that night as the Point Man tucked her in.

"I'm not sure." Arthur told her.

He had given Ariadne a slight sedative so she could sleep and called Cobb.

~ Things at the Extractor's house were just as chaotic.

James and Phillipa didn't like the attention the new baby took away from them and Sarah seemed exhausted as Cobb tried to manage.

"Arthur, now isn't a good time." Cobb said as Katie was crying and Sarah looked ready to cry herself. The normally immaculate home was a disaster.  
"What's happening?" Arthur asked as he gladly took the fussy baby away from the Extractor.

Katie was extremely colicky and would not be comforted by anyone. She fussed and cried. Calmed down, fussed and cried again.

Arthur heard Sarah and Cobb talking softly in the other room. Sarah said she was going to bed.

"Sorry about that." Cobb said coming back into the living room. He fed his daughter a bottle of sugar water and the baby seemed to resent him for it.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

"Not really. But I'm hoping things will improve." Cobb laughed. "The baby, it's been a lot harder on Sarah then I thought it would be. I thought she would like motherhood a lot more."

"She's been having problems?" Arthur asked.

Cobb laughed.

"I suggested getting treatment the other day. Didn't work out very well. She doesn't even want to hold Katie sometimes." Cobb admitted.

"You need to make her get help." Arthur advised. "You know what this kind of depression can led to."

"I know." Cobb said gravely.

The Extractor's fine eyes snapped away from his own problems and focused on the Point Man's. "So why the late night visit?" He asked.

Arthur sighed. Now that he was here, he didn't want to burden Cobb with his problems.

"Something's wrong with Ariadne." He admitted at last.

"What do you mean?" Cobb asked.

Arthur counted to ten in his head before saying anything.

"Remember how we were fighting about having another baby?" Arthur said slowly.

Cobb nodded.

"Well, Eames convinced me we could do an inception on Ariadne. Like what he does with Sadie. Convince her to want another baby." Arthur said.

Cobb froze. Katie sensed her father's distress and cried.  
"Arthur. What did you do?" He growled.

~ Katie was left with Sarah. The Extractor's girlfriend looking upset at being left alone with a thing she felt she couldn't handle.

"I'll be right back. I promise." Cobb said kissing her forehead.

"Dom!" She cried after them. Katie's cried filling the house.

They raced back to Arthur's neighborhood.

"The reason I knew inception was possible was because I did it to Mal. We were lost in Limbo and we needed to get out. I had to convince her to wake up. I had to... I made her believe that the whatever world she was in wasn't real. That's why she killed herself. Because she thought she would wake up." Cobb explained as he dodged traffic.

"I wasn't able to plant anything in her mind. Eames and I we... we just went past memories." Arthur explained. His heart beating fast as he imagined the worst.

The idea of Ariadne killing herself because of what he had done terrified him. He would never be able to forgive himself if he lost her. If he had to explain to his children, the way Cobb had to explain to his, why their mother wasn't here anymore.

"Cobb." Arthur croaked out as they came to the street where the Point Man and his family lived.

Lights were flashing on police cars and ambulances outside.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ The police were arguing with the Point Man in French and Arthur, who had never been gifted at the language, had trouble explaining to them that this was his building and his wife and young children were home.

Arthur was becoming increasingly frustrated as the Police refused to let him in and kept asking him who he was and looking at him suspiciously.

Finally, Cobb had to step in and explain things in that calm manner of his. His French much smoother then the Point Man's.  
"Family friend?" The Police man asked as he lead Cobb first to the apartment. "Sir, you should stay here." He said to Arthur.  
"This is my home. My wife and family, what's going on?" Arthur barked.

The Police man spoke in fast French to another officer and Cobb leaned in to overhear.

"Seems Darcy called the emergency services." Cobb whispered to Arthur.

The Point Man rudely pushed past the two police men standing guard at his own front door.

"Sir!" They called out as Cobb cut past them as well.

Inside his home were medical workers and more police men.

"I'm the husband." Arthur growled to an impressive looking man with rank insignia on his shoulders. "What's going on. Is my wife alright?"

"Papa!" Cried a little voice. Darcy ran to him. Her curly hair flying and she had obviously been crying.

"Sir, you need to wait outside." The man in charge said stiffly. "Your wife is fine. Your daughter called us about the disturbance."  
"What disturbance?" Arthur shouted as a scream erupted from the bathroom.

"Don't! Please!" Came a woman's cry.  
"Mama!" Darcy cried as Cobb picked up the little girl and shushed her.  
"Ariadne!" Arthur shouted as he tried to go to the hall bathroom and more police men stopped him.

"Sir. Your wife had to barricade herself in the bathroom with the children. After you assaulted her this evening." The man in charge said.  
"What?" Arthur shouted as he was prevented from going to the bathroom. "I never assaulted my wife. I want to see her. Is she alright?"

"Sir, you will have to come with us and answer a few questions." The man said as four burly looking policemen stood around the Point Man.

Cobb was taking Darcy back to her room as the screaming in the bathroom continued.

"Ariadne!" Arthur shouted as he could hear Daniel and Dominic crying.

Like magic, two paramedics came out of the bathroom with the boys. They were crying for their mother and looking frightened. Then, on a stretcher, Ariadne was wheeled out.

The place where she hit her heard before looked much worse. It was a deep purple and her eye looked like someone had hit her.

"Never assaulted her, right?" The man in charge said.  
"She hit her head on a door." Arthur explained. Realizing how lame it sounded.

"I'm sure that's exactly how it happened. The little girl called us when her mother became scared of you. She kept saying that 'Daddy will be home soon, and he will hurt us.' Does that sound right to you?" He asked.

Arthur felt like his whole world was collapsing as the police would not allow him to approach Ariadne. She was crying and wanting to know where Darcy was. Where the boys were.  
"Where are they taking her? The hospital?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Then a safe place for her and the young children. She will not becoming back here tonight." The man in charge said.

A familiar voice reached Arthur again.

"I have given the lady a sedative. She will be calm now." Came a gentle voice in a thick German accent.

Arthur turned to see the Doctor who had seen Ariadne after she had fainted from her horrible crash diet after Dominic was born.

"Doctor." Arthur said. Happy to see him again.

"It is good to see you, Sir." The doctor said with a stiff smile that did not reach his eyes. Indeed, the doctor did not even look the Point Man in the eyes.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Arthur asked.

"She seems to be afraid. Told us someone would hurt her and she asked we protect her and the children." The Doctor said.

"Which we plan to do." The man in charge said as if to challenge Arthur.

"Sir, she will be much better after a good rest. It may be a good thing to spend a little time apart, maybe? Take a few days to let the dust settle, yes?" The kind German doctor said.

"Doctor, I never hurt my wife. I would never hurt her." Arthur almost pleaded. He was ashamed to feel tears spring up.

"I need to see her. I need to talk to her." Arthur added as a paramedic was taking Darcy away. The little girl looking scared as Arthur told her it was alright. He would see her in the morning.

"Let us worry about that in the morning, young man." The doctor said. "Let us take care of mother and babies tonight. We must take care of mothers and babies. If they are not happy, there is no peace, yes?" He said with a slight smile that, again, didn't touch his eyes.

Arthur was nodding as Cobb stepped closer.

"Let's worry about them in the morning." The Extractor agreed.

~ Arthur called Mcline before he went with the detectives. The old lawyer telling him not to answer any questions and he was on speaker phone for the interrogation.

"I never hit my wife." Arthur said numbly.  
"She said you did." The detective said. "Large bruise on her head. Little girl said you did."

"No she didn't." Arthur snapped. He wasn't going to fall for their bluff. They would tell him anything to get him to confess to something he didn't do.  
"Please, I need to see my wife." Arthur begged.

"She doesn't want to see you." The detective said.

He badgered the Point Man then. Telling him that Darcy had called the police after Ariadne had woken up in a fit of terror he would come back. How she had locked them in the bathroom and cried that he was going to hurt them. How Darcy had managed to sneak out and call for help. Ariadne refusing to let her back into that bathroom. How paramedics had to break the door down to get to her. They had found her crouched in the large, empty, bathtub with the boys all three of them terrified.

"A woman, a mother, would not do that unless she was truly afraid." The detective said.

Mcline advised Arthur to say nothing. The Point Man was silent.

"We are issuing an order of protection on her behalf." The detective said at last. "You can go home now."

~ Cobb related what Darcy had said before they took the little girl away.  
"Ariadne was raging that someone, not necessarily you, was going to hurt them. It didn't help she had that bruise on her face. How did that happen?" Cobb asked.

"She hit her head on a cabinet door." Arthur said numbly as Cobb drove them back to the empty house.

Every light was left on and his home felt oddly violated by so many strangers having been there.

He didn't like being in this big, empty house all alone. The feeling that he didn't know where his family was, and worse, he couldn't see them if he did.

"I need to get back to Sarah." Cobb said looking worriedly at the Point Man. "We can figure this out in the morning."

Arthur nodded as he fell into a chair. He didn't mother to pick up after the invasion of emergency service people had left. Cobb said goodbye but Arthur didn't hear him.

He started drinking. That same awful feeling after Becky had hurt them seeped into his heart. He had done this. He had done all of this to his wife, and as a result, terrified his children. No matter what he told the detectives, he had hurt Ariadne.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ Ariadne awoke in a clean little hospital.  
"Arthur?" She said weakly. At first, she thought she was home. But the bright, florescent lights told her she wasn't in her own bed at all.

A kindly nurse told her she was in the hospital and made her drink water.

"My husband? Where is he?" Ariadne asked. "My children?"

She knew she should have felt more panicked, but she wasn't. She reasoned she had been drugged.

"The babies are alright." The nurse said. "They are sleeping. We didn't want you to wake up and not know where they are." She said smoothing out Ariadne's hair.

The Architect crawled out of bed and spied the three sleeping children piled like a little of puppies on a fold out bed in the hospital room.

The boys cheeks pink from sleep. Darcy's out of control hair hanging off the bed as she slept soundly.

"They were crying for you so much, we had to keep them close to you." The nurse whispered.

"What happened?" Ariadne said holding her face. It hurt and she didn't know why.

"You had a bad night." The nurse said sympathetically. "But don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore. Thank the lord the little girl called the Police. It may not seem like a good thing now, but soon you wonder how you ever lived with that monster."

"Monster?" Ariadne repeated.

~ She was shocked to see the large bruise on her face the next morning. Her eyes was black and it was cleear she had been bleeding.

The medication they hospital gave her had her feeling calmer and she was able to think better as Cobb was knocking on her door.

"Cobb?" She asked in surprise. The kids were taken to the nursery and she was alone.

"How do you feel?" The Extractor asked.

"I don't know whats happening. My head hurts all the time. I woke up here. I have a black eye..." She serched her memeory for clues but couldn't hold onto them.

"I know." Cobb said sadly.  
"Cobb, what happened?" She asked.

The Extractor looked troubled.

"I need to tell you something. I need you to believe me. I need you to trust me." He said in a steady voice. His fine blue eyes locking onto hers and keeping here there.

Ariadne felt like a deer in the headlights as she dared not move. She had never seen the Extractor so serious.

~ "Arthur, infected my mind?" She cried softly. "He... he went into my dreams?"

"Yes." Cobb said. "He wanted to plant the idea in your mind that you should have another baby. It backfired."

"Did I hurt my children?" She cried. Tears falling out of her eyes.

"No." Cobb said shaking his head. He explain dhow she was obsessed with buying food and prone to manic episodes.  
"Oh my God." Ariadne cried.  
"Ariadne, it's going to be alight. Now that you know what happened, the inception has no power." Cobb told her taking both her hands. "The mania will stop"

"What if it doesn't?" Ariadne suddenly shouted. "What if I'm crazy now? What if I try to hurt my children? What if I try to kill myself?" She barked.

She had never been so angry in her life.  
"You won't!" Cobb answered back reassuringly. "You know that your fears are not real. You know the genesis of them."

"I'm on medications to keep me calm." Ariadne said. "What if I go crazy again?"

"Ariadne, the doctors, they can't know it was an inception. You can't tell them." Cobb said.

"They think Arthur beat me." She told him.

The two of them said nothing.

"That's what I'll tell them happened. It's the only lie that will work." She said at last.

Cobb nodded. As much as he hated the idea. It was the only one that they would believe.

"I can't believe he did this. After all we've been through." She said sadly.

"There's more." Cobb said sadly.

Ariadne looked at him.

"Eames says he's been performing inception on Sadie for years." Cobb told her.

Ariadne sat up. Her face looking angry.

~ Arthur was at home. He had finally cleaned up the apartment. He wanted it nice when Ariadne and the kids came back. He wanted her to look at the nice, clean apartment and be so happy to be home she would forgive him.

He was in the kitchen when he heard the lock tumbler.

His pretty wife was letting herself in. The ugly bruise on her face making him wince.

"Ariadne." He breathed. He was so happy to see her, he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

She said nothing and kept her arms to her chest. Not letting him get too close.

"I was so worried. Were are the kids?" He asked.  
"I left them at the hospital nursery. I won't be staying long." She told him and a small voice.

"You won't be staying long?" Arthur laughed. "You're home now. Let's go get them."

"Arthur, Cobb told me. He told me everything." She whispered.

Her eyes cutting sharply into him.

The Point Man froze. He tried to keep his features relaxed as his heart felt ready to explode.

"Cobb..." Was all he managed.

"About the inception. That you're the reason I've been so manic lately." Ariadne said.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I knew it was wrong. I just, I thought you would never change your mind about having a baby."

"So, you decided to change it for me?" She asked in a a dead tone.

He didn't say anything. He stepped aside and looked ashamed of herself.

"I didn't plant anything in your mind. I just went through your memories." He explained.

"You planted _something_." Ariadne hissed.

The Point Man stepped away from her. He had never been afraid of his wife, until now.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said.

"No. You're sorry you got caught. You're sorry it turned bad and I found out. Did Cobb tell you an inception was why Mal killed herself?" She almost shouted.

Arthur said nothing.

She sighed.

"The kid's schools are close by. I think we can both agree that we don't want to disturb their lives by this. This is their home and they need their mother." She told him not looking at him.

Arthur looked at his shoes.

"I'm going to come back here tomorrow. I want you moved out. It will be less traumatic for the kids if they can stay in the home they know. Especially Daniel."

Arthur said nothing as his wife tuned to leave.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to shout at her that he wasn't leaving. That this was his family and he wasn't leaving them. They would have to work this out. But he said nothing as she turned back to him.

"I had to tell the police that you hit me. I don't want my children's father in prison for dream extraction. I also told Sadie what Eames has been doing to her. She deserved to know." She said

_**~ END ~ **_

** I know everyone is a little pissed at me right now. But in my defense, I'm trying to keep it real. I don't think Ariadne can, or should forgive Arthur for this. It's one of those things that they can't come back from and be like they were. **

** Don't worry, I will be adding more onto this story. But this is a game changer for this series. It will change Arthur & Ariadne, Eames & Sadie and Cobb & Sarah. **

** In response to the many questions I've gotten about Daniel: Yes, I ****did**** name him Daniel after JGL's brother who passed away.**

**GO and get the new issue of GQ. Our man is in it looking all Arthuresqe. LOVE IT! **


End file.
